diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/15 May 2018
04:39:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:42:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 06:36:19 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 06:36:33 Hello? 06:37:53 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:37:56 I like trains. 06:38:11 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 06:45:00 -!- GellyPop has left Special:Chat 06:45:00 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 06:48:51 -!- GellyPop has left Special:Chat 07:33:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:33:13 Test 07:33:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The Bridge is back up 07:38:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:38:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:32:21 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 08:32:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Hello Gelly on DW Chat 08:33:00 Hello Gelly on Discord 08:33:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Well it's fixed. 08:33:21 Yep. 08:33:53 -!- GellyPop has left Special:Chat 08:48:55 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 09:01:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:03:03 Pepe frog is terrible 09:03:21 *spams rare pepes* 09:03:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello there 09:03:48 hey ursuul is dangerous ruler 09:04:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" can't be much worse than b- ishot/i 09:09:02 Will children hating anime 09:09:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Depends on the genre and story/plot 09:12:38 Many children extremely hating anime 09:14:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" Eh anime is much like cartoon 09:14:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m sorry what 09:14:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" @ Good202 I mean not you Gelleh 09:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" I think Good202 says many children hate anime 09:18:46 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" where'd he get that from 09:19:29 'hey ursuul is dangerous ruler. 09:20:28 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" meh hes ok 09:20:37 'Commander Teamerz' 09:20:44 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" that me 09:20:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Temerz 09:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Tim tim timmeh 09:21:00 Test 09:21:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" good job 09:21:17 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" no not tim 09:21:18 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" y u do dis 09:21:22 Dangerous ruler? 09:21:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" tem tem timmeh 09:21:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" tem better 09:22:33 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" also ursuul 09:22:35 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" how life been 09:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eyy temzz 09:23:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" henlo tidal 09:28:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it been 09:28:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" busy 09:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" a 09:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" f 09:28:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" like obnoxiously so, I’ve barely been able to do much of anything on DW 09:28:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh i see 09:28:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" hoped new Senior Admin would pick up slack but :( 09:29:01 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" isnt bananananana helping tho 09:29:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Banananananananana Batman 09:29:16 New fanon asteroid in diep.io 'Tigers 09:29:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" >new diepio conception wikia 09:30:05 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lol i remember that thing 09:30:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" there’s like half a dozen DCoW replacement Wikis 09:30:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" they all flopped 09:30:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" DW is the supreme Fanon Wiki ᕙ( ̎ᑒ ̎ )ᕗ 09:30:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 09:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" wonder why 09:31:04 'Tigers asteroid made by Good202 09:31:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" some mad genius came up with a diabolical plan to merge the Wikis which resulted in both of them lasting longer & getting more views than if they’d been alone 09:31:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" can’t remember their name right off 09:31:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Bill something 09:31:36 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" i think its bill clinton ur talking about 09:31:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" that’s the name 09:31:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" he was a good president 09:31:50 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" ye 09:32:23 <Özün Oldun> 'Tigers is new stellar asteroid. Made by Good202 09:32:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" good pls 09:32:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" at least his grammar has somewhat improved 09:33:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" indeed 09:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" he should spend more stat points into logic 09:33:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Intellect seems a higher priority 09:33:47 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" i dont think he would use intellect anyway 09:33:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" or at least maturity 09:34:14 https://www.reddit.com/r/Diepio/comments/8ioi8r/asteroid_in_diepio/ 09:37:07 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" so 09:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" anything happenin on the wiki 09:37:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i made a thing 09:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" nice 09:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" wut is it tho 09:37:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's a vertically scrolling shoot em up 09:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but diep 09:38:22 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" o 09:38:25 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" sounds neat 09:39:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" currently waiting on Bana to set up Sandberx 09:44:02 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" o when it at 09:45:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Bana has not set a time 09:47:14 Error 09:47:50 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" but has he set a month 10:17:33 R.I.P. Block Miner 2010-2016 :*( 10:17:46 so lonely 10:18:39 Good202 is terrible and jealous, but block miner will ended 11:43:35 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 11:53:25 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 12:07:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" who up 13:18:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:32:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:53:54 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:58 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 15:06:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:32:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No one 15:32:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ok 15:33:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ok 15:36:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:46:43 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:07 Hilarious Brother play your c="red"Heroes of Might and Magic and Geometry Dash 16:47:14 too bad 17:27:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:27:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:33:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:33:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:33:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:44:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:44:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:45:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:45:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:47:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:47:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Godsake 17:52:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:52:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:08:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:13:38 hi urs 18:51:06 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:52:44 Hi. 19:26:35 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" i hope the bridge can send emojis before we can start the sandbox 20:48:57 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:31:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Working on it Ozzie boyyo 22:32:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:49:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The framework author is working on a buildpack solution to allow both programs to run simultaneously 22:51:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Cuz the chat bot is in Ruby but the new chat Bridge is in Node.js, two totally different languages that most go at once 22:51:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The old Chat Bridge is a part of the same Ruby program that is the bot so there’s no problem 23:02:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:03:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:03:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:04:57 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ugh I kinda hate the bot spamming messages 23:05:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:10:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:12:47 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Plz stop The Bridge! 23:32:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:32:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:48:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 23:48:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 15